His mission
by Kabutto
Summary: My try in making a quite decent fanfic with a few chapters. Kabuto is sent out on a mission to spy on Tsunade.


He pushed up his glasses, looked up and saw the cloud free pitch-black starry sky. Kabuto was standing on the bridge waiting for his master to give him his mission. With eager he saw his master show up in front of him. His yellow snake eyes was glowing in the dark. Orochimaru sure looked scary, even Kabuto could agree with that fact. Kabuto had so much respect for his master and he felt like a tiny little insect when his lord was close by him.

Kabuto kneeled and greeted his master. "Orochimaru-Sama."

Orochimaru looked at his spy and smirked. "Kabuto Yakushi" he said. "On time as always. Not like the sound five who were always late when I wanted to talk with them."

Kabuto made a small, fake chuckle. He knew he was Orochimaru's little favorite. Of course everybody else in the hidden sound were jealous of him, but they were also really scared of Kabuto too. If they messed with him, they knew that Orochimaru would kill them.

"What's my mission?" Kabuto asked. He looked up and met his glowing yellow eyes. His pale white skin looked so bright in the light of the full moon. Yes. He was really scary. Orochimaru showed his teeth with a big grin.

"You're going to spy on Tsunade for me, try to see if you find some new information about their upcoming schemes. Meet me here again at dawn."

"Understood, anything else you want me to do?"

"Nothing else than see what Sasuke-kun is doing." Orochimaru licked his lips with his tongue and laughed.

"Yes, Orochimaru-Sama."

"Off you go. I'm counting on you." He smirked.

Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kabuto stood up, put on his hood and started to walk away from the bridge, off to Konoha. He thought a lot about that boy Sasuke. Orochimaru really valued him higher than his own personal servant, doctor, scientist…. There was a time when he was about to kill Sasuke, but if he did… Orochimaru probably would have killed him too. Kabuto shrugged. When Kabuto was really close on actually killing Sasuke, but Sasuke's team leader, Kakashi, stopped him and Kabuto had to escape. The medical nin thought about that moment a lot.

The spy wasn't really pleased with always being the second best, being called the no-good ninja, forever a genin and so on. When he was in the Konoha ninja academy, he never really did any kind of C-rank missions and he failed at pretty much everything he did. Of course, he was busy spying on others, and that were more important than his school education. That was just a way for nobody to suspect him, and it worked. He's still ranked as a genin, but he has talents that maybe can surpass Tsunade-sama or Orochimaru-sama himself.

As he came closer to the village, he started walk more carefully. With caution he jumped up on a roof, then jumped quickly to the next until he reached Tsunade's home. He looked carefully if there were any enemies around. There wasn't. Kabuto smirked.

He could hear Tsunade walking in the room, talking to her assistant Shizune. The spy picked up his cards filled with lots of information about almost every ninja who lived in Konoha. He found Tsunade-sama's card and as he listened very carefully to what they said, Kabuto burned down all the chakra in the card.

_Orochimaru-Sama will be so happy when he hear this…_ He thought and smirked for himself. Kabuto continued to listen a bit more and burn down all the information until Tsunade said she was going to bed.

"Wait, it feels like somebody's watching us."

Shizune looked out of the window. But she couldn't see anyone. "I could have swear I saw somebody…"

"You're just tired." Tsunade said. "Let's go to bed."

They blew out the lights and left the room.

Kabuto sat on the roof above the open window. _Heh.. They forgot to close it.._ Kabuto smirked and decided to jump in her room. The spy took a quick check on the papers on her desk. Took an unused card and burned down everything he read on the card. Then quickly he jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. Kabuto looked around, no one was to be seen. Quickly he jumped on the rooftops and had a extra check on the card. "Everything's there." Then he put back the deck in his white bag and jumped up on a big tree branch. The nin glanced at the quiet village. He thought about the years when he lived here and frowned. Sometimes, he would like to go back, start all over and go to bed in his good old bed. But there was no way he could do it. In this village, there was a price on his head, they wanted him dead. And his adoptive family would probably loathe him for what he did.

He took a grip on a branch with his left hand and stood up.

Nobody was around.

It was still pitch-black and cloud free. For a small while he counted the stars. "..23, 24, 25… um.. nah." He laughed a bit. "And where does that Sasuke-kun lives?"

Then he saw a person walking on the street. He jumped higher up in the tree. Hoping that he or she would not see him or sense his chakra. The spy observed the person carefully. He saw a man with brown hair wearing Konoha armor. "I see.." He said to himself. "Sasuke-kun can wait… I'm heading to the bridge."

Kabuto waited 'til the ninja disappeared behind a building and then he jumped away deep in the forest.

It was soon dawn and Kabuto was soon at the bridge. He saw a man, dressed in black and yellow, and with a purple big rope tied around his stomach with black hair waiting at the middle of the bridge.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru greeted him.

Kabuto kneeled. "Orochimaru-Sama."

"You got the information?"

"Yes. I have it burned down in my card, right here." He put his hand on his bag.

Orochimaru smirked.


End file.
